


Piercing Point

by depraved_trash



Series: Pressure and time [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Violence, Torture, Whipping, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:17:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depraved_trash/pseuds/depraved_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, Peridot is the one in charge of this mission. It was made clear to them all at the beginning that Jasper was only there to accompany her. Still, the warrior Gem outranks her in every aspect, and alone in the depths of space, that's what counts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't fit anywhere in TETMD, so I'm posting it as a one-shot. I'm so sorry for everything.
> 
> As with most of the fics on this account, this comes with a huge trigger warning for sexual assault, and the strong recommendation to contact RAINN or your country's equivalent if these issues affect you.

Technically, Peridot is the one in charge of this mission. It was made clear to them all at the beginning that Jasper was only there to accompany her. Still, the warrior Gem outranks her in every aspect, and alone in the depths of space, that's what counts.

In the dim green glow of her console, Peridot sees her internal communication screen light up, and grits her teeth.

It's Jasper. Her voice is authoritarian and terse. "Peridot, report to my quarters immediately."

The younger gem swallows, but she doesn't want to show weakness. "Can it wait?" She snaps. "These navigational calculations are-"

"You and I both know that's bullshit. We're cruising. You have nothing to do but avoid me." Her voice takes on a taunting note. "And I don't plan to let you do that. My quarters. Now. Don't make me come up there."

The channel closes. Peridot takes a long, steadying breath and stands up.

Jasper's quarters are sparse, but large. While gems don't typically sleep, custom still demands a surface on which to recline--or it does amongst the higher ranks, anyway. The warrior Gem's bed is big enough for the both of them, with a bar at the head. Peridot avoids looking at it.

"Clothes off," Jasper orders. She's standing in the middle of the room, adjusting the settings on a gem destabilizer. The sight of it shakes Peridot's resolve.

"Jasper, come on," she says, trying not to sound scared.

"Maybe if you behave this time, I won't have to use it." Jasper's eyes rake down over Peridot's body. "Undress. Now."

Peridot unhooks the straps from her shoulders and slides them down, shedding the bodysuit with deliberate calm. Jasper stares openly at her while she does so, a smirk on her lips, but Peridot forces herself to meet her eyes. It's important not to show fear, and she's had a lot of practice by now.

She wasn't so good at it in the beginning. At first she'd tried to refuse, but Jasper had simply slammed her down and beaten her within an inch of demanifesting. Then she'd pulled her to her feet and ordered her to strip.

"I'll force you back into your gem and jettison you out into space if I need to. This mission doesn't need a techie," she'd said, as Peridot shakingly readjusted her cracked visor and tried not to cry. Jasper had watched her undress impassively from the pilot's chair.

She had bit back shameful sobs as she followed the warrior's orders, covering herself with her hands when it was done. Although sex on homeworld was technically forbidden, Peridot knew that this sort of thing went on sometimes--had even done it herself, on Yellow Diamond's request. But that had been different; a gift provided willingly, a sign of her devotion to their great leader. This was not an act of love. This was an assertion of power.

"Good. Come here and get on your knees," Jasper had ordered. She'd phased away her lower garments, something Peridot's caste was unable to do, and as the younger gem knelt before her she'd grabbed the back of her hair with a firm and cruel grip.

"Use your mouth first. I want to see what you can do."

Peridot was still crying silently as she obeyed, slipping her tongue between the folds of flesh as she had been taught. Jasper's orders were very precise, and she quickly learnt to follow them immediately, especially with a Gem destabilizer pointed at the back of her neck. Peridot heard her breaths deepen as she worked Jasper's clitoris, her lips now slick with the evidence of the other Gem's arousal. Her knees and jaw ached, and the bruises on her body were still throbbing with remembered impact. After what felt like forever, Jasper yanked her head away.

"On the ground," she ordered breathily.

Peridot couldn't help herself. "W-what are you going to do?"

Fury contorted Jasper's face, and she grabbed Peridot by the wrist, jerking her to her feet. She threw the Gem bodily to the ground, and planted a firm kick in her stomach. "What have I told you about disobeying orders?" She snarled. Peridot could only groan with pain and attempt to curl up, but Jasper forced her onto her back again, full bulk looming over her as she knelt over her.

"Use those fingers of yours," she commanded. "You know how to do that, don't you?"

It wasn't really a question, and Jasper brought the tip of the destabilizer to Peridot's throat to emphasise the point. Peridot closed her eyes and moved her hand between Jasper's legs, finding those points of sensitivity amongst the slick flesh. The warrior's breath deepened again, and she leant forward, laying aside the weapon and propping herself up with one hand. The other pushed roughly against Peridot's sex without warning.

"No-" cried Peridot before she could stop herself, and Jasper slapped her, hard. Then she shoved her finger inside again, seemingly enjoying the younger Gem's pain.

Suddenly, Jasper paused, and shifted position. Peridot did not dare stop pleasuring her, although she craned her head to see what the warrior was looking at. Jasper's harsh voice answered the question for her.

"Something the matter, Lapis?"

Peridot's whole body burned with humiliation. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about what her fingers were doing.

"What, you want some of this?" Jasper continued, at Lapis Lazuli's evident shock. "I'm sure she'll let you fuck her afterward, but remember, I was first in line. And you don't want to make any trouble."

The last line was a warning. Peridot heard Lapis' voice, resigned and quiet.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," she said, and her footsteps trailed away.

Jasper moaned, probably as much for the retreating Gem's benefit as her own. "Fuck, that's good. Yellow Diamond wasn't kidding when she said you were a little whore." Peridot tried not to feel her heart breaking at that. "Go faster. Mm, that's it."

The few squeaks of pain she gave at the unwelcome violation between her legs were met with harsh thrusts and the occasional slap, and Peridot soon learnt to bite her tongue despite the deep discomfort. To her relief, it didn't take Jasper long to come, body tensing around her fingers, a deep groan breaking from the warrior's throat.

Peridot waited to be ordered before withdrawing her hand. After a few moments of recovery, Jasper pulled herself to her feet and phased into her clothes again. "Get yourself cleaned up," she said. "You look like shit."

Then she turned on her heel and left Peridot weeping on the ground.

Now, as she steps out of her clothing, she holds her head determinedly high and promises herself she will be brave.

Jasper cocks her head toward the bed. "On your knees. Hands on the bar," she says. Peridot obeys her. She hears Jasper climb onto the bed behind her and stays very still. The experimental crack of a whip slices the air, but Peridot does not flinch.

She's not going to let Jasper break her.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper waits for one long moment before doing anything else. Peridot has begun to suspect that she enjoys the anticipation--enjoys watching Peridot to see whether she will weaken in expectation of what's coming.

Peridot has no intention of indulging her. _Get in, do as you're told, get out_. It's not unlike being a soldier, although Peridot is in no way built for fighting. Her presence here is testament to that.

But she's followed the train of thought too far, and the whip sears across her bare back, making her yelp. For one unguarded moment, her arms tremble with pain. She doesn't need to look around to see that Jasper is smiling.

Peridot manages to brace herself before the next strike comes. And the next. And the next. When her vision begins to turn grey with the agony, and her arms tremble once again, Jasper's voice has a warning tone. "Hands. On. The bar."

She dredges up her dwindling reserves of strength and obeys. _Count down from a thousand_ , she thinks. _She'll be done before you are._

The thought is not comforting, but she tries it anyway, even though she eventually loses her place. When Jasper pauses, she doesn't dare to hope that it's over, but then a hand courses experimentally over the burning welts on her back, and despite the pain, Peridot feels herself sigh.

Then the point of a Gem destabilizer touches the top of her spine and she screams.

Consciousness fades back in after a few moments, but her limbs are still twitching uncontrollably. Jasper watches her, smirking.

"Nice. Looks like I can afford to up the settings a little. I knew that thing would break you."

"It didn't break me," Peridot replies, through gritted teeth. To her credit, when Jasper points it at her again, she only flinches a little.

"Sure about that?" she says.

Peridot doesn't say anything. Jasper grabs her by the shoulder, rolls her onto her back. The pressure of the mattress against the marks from the whip make it feel as though her skin is on fire. Still, Peridot lets herself be laid out like an offering, and even as Jasper traces the tip of the weapon from navel to neck, bare millimetres away from her flesh, all she does is tip back her head to expose her throat. Whether her pliability is frustrating or arousing, Peridot can't tell, but she'll die before she betrays her fear.

"You talk real big for a Technician Gem," Jasper breathes. "What, you used to this, or something? They use it on you in training?"

The point of the destabilizer lingers over her neck for a moment more, then, when Peridot doesn't answer, Jasper adjusts her grip, holding it like a dagger poised to stab.

"Hey. I'm talking to you, brat."

She tightens her jaw, still bearing the pain of the warrior's whip. "Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, they used a modified destabilizer during orientation." Peridot keeps her voice level. Jasper leans down on one elbow, freeing one hand to cup Peridot's cheek, a mockery of tenderness.

"Oh yeah? I bet you cried like a Kindergarten runt. Like the first time I fucked you. Remember that?"

"Vividly." Her voice catches, but only a little.

"You going to cry now?" Jasper taunts.

"Not if I can help it," replies Peridot, and realizes instantly that this was a mistake. The warrior's face twists into a snarl.

"We'll see about that," she says, and then there is nothing but pain.

The destabilizer seems to wipe the world from existence. Then after a few horrible moments, Peridot becomes aware of the spasming in her limbs again, the involuntary sound of her own voice crying out in agony. It is _unfair_ ; it is humiliating, and she is blinking back shameful tears already, but she _will not give in_ , and when Jasper touches it to her throat again she almost bites off her own tongue with the force of her defiance.

"How about now?" Her voice is hoarse, rough. Peridot bites back the urge to beg. She feels her body flicker, her Gem momentarily losing the ability to project, and for one treacherous instant she considers the possibility of goading Jasper into demanifesting her completely, if only to see an end to this. But that, too, would be a defeat.

_You can do this._ Another blinding spike of pain.

_Count backwards from--_ Another. And another. And _Oh Great Diamond what did I do to deserve this please make it stop_ , but she cannot, _will_ not surrender, and when her physical form wavers again she forces herself back into life although it takes all her willpower to do so.

When the torture stops, she is shaking from head to foot, and belatedly she realizes that Jasper's hand is also trembling on the hilt.

"You think you can outlast me," the warrior says, voice taut with rage. The destabilizer is flung aside, and a large hand clenches amongst her hair, and suddenly she is being flung from the bed, being slammed against the wall with tremendous force. One of her prosthetic hands sparks in protest.

"Get. Up."

Peridot is still trying to gather together the strength to obey when Jasper grabs her by the throat and pins her bodily against the wall, the contact searing her back.

"You think you're stronger than me?" Jasper's lips are close to hers. "You have no fucking idea. I could grind you into dust, you little worm. _Nobody_ on this ship is stronger than me."

And maybe it's the look in Jasper's eyes, or the fact that Jasper's hand is crushing her windpipe, or the thought of finally being free of all this, but something inside Peridot forces her to reach out and caress her cheek, as if this has not all been terribly forced on her; as if they are lovers and she has come to this point by choice.

Jasper stops dead. Just for a second, her grip seems to relax. Then the warrior drops her to the ground and kicks her hard in the side of the head, sending her visor flying.

" _Just who do you think you are_?" she growls, and there is boiling fury in her words. "Get on your knees. _Get on your fucking knees_."

Peridot pulls herself up by Jasper's belt. Jasper slaps her hands back and phases away her own clothing.

"Stop fucking around and get me off," she orders, voice shaking, and abruptly Peridot feels the urge to laugh, even as her face is crushed into Jasper's crotch, and her tongue struggles to find its bearings; even as Jasper's hand snarls painfully into her hair and her jaw aches with the effort of pleasuring her, and the warrior Gem's hips tighten and convulse with the violent force of her climax, even then she cannot help but feel that she has won.

Jasper releases her, staggers back to land on the bed. "Get out of here," she says. Peridot doesn't need to be told twice. She stumbles out in the corridor, wiping her mouth and grabbing her discarded clothing, and despite her disorientation and pain she manages to step into her bodysuit before Lapis rounds the corner.

Peridot stiffens. It's not a coincidence that she's here. Lapis looks her over, hesitant.

"Are you okay?" she says softly.

"What do you care?" spits Peridot.

She turns on her heel, and walks away without looking back.


End file.
